Just Somebody
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Inspire by song "Somebody I used to know" They had late night love affairs, that was it, then she left him. He does not care but Sesshomaru end's of feeling off, rough, without her. Why did she leave, can he get her back, does he want to, yes, nothing made that more clear then smelling the wolf on her, to bad no one told him not to fight fire with fire. 2 wrongs dont make a right


So when the song "somebody I use to know' came on, I knew I wanted to to a story around it, but ugh I just could not come up with a good idea, then one night late when I was driving home it came on, and it just hit me or course the margarita might have helped! So here is what I came up with!

* * *

This was all her damn friends fault, her fault that he was now sitting alone in his office late at night, staring at the spot where she should be. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his legs apart, his eyes on his desk. She should be sitting on his desk, between his leg.

He took in a deep breath of air, a vision of her coming to him, he narrowed his eyes.

He could feel himself react to the vision, his pants grew tight and with it his anger rise.

Yes this was all her damn friends fault.

He was happy just being her boss, they had a love hate kind of thing. He would push her, she would fight him, her and only her of course. She hated him and he loved to tease her, making her mad was something he looked to do every chance he got, it was all great, and it worked.

That was in till her friends told them to just fuck and get it over with. They were at a party and of course he was having it out with her when HER friends just had to come over and say that, putting that whole idea in his damn head. After she had first said it they had just looked at one another, but later...

Later when he found her alone, something heated happened, all their stress, their hate, their want, all of it showed and it ended with her riding him in the most exotic way, and him biting her on more than one spot. He knew of course this would change things, them working together and all.

From that night on she would 'work late', she would end up on his desk, he would sit in his chair legs apart and listen to her, well sort of listen, she would talk and he would take in her figure, and by the end of the night she would cover his desk, naked and the only talking she would be doing would be that of her saying his name.

Damn her friend to hell, in fact, she would be fire, no she was fired, he could not wait to fire her in the morning.

His pants when slack and he quickly stood, he didn't understand why he was so angry, it was not like he loved the damn girl, just was just his late night fuck, like he was to her.

But then, now, he found himself alone, she was gone, she left him. Left him, she was not supposed to leave him, if anything he was supposed to tired of her. Perhaps that's why he was mad, she left him.

She not only left him but quit her job with him to. Everything was fine, he had not foreseen it coming.

Sesshomaru opened his phone and looked at her name 'Kagome' why was she invading his mind and why did his body want her body so bad, she was just a human girl.

This was all her fucking friends fault, Sango would be fired tomorrow, and he, he would still be with out Kagome.

Was really then end, perhaps her body was calling for him as his was to hers. A smirked crossed his face, yes, she would come back, after all who could be better than him? Sesshomaru walked to his car and got in, he could not wait to fire Sango, in fact he would do that now, he would drive to the girls house and fire her, he could not wait.

The more he thought about it, the madder he got.

It didn't take him long to get to her friend house at the speed he was going. His car door slammed and he knocked rather hard on her door.

Her stupid boyfriend opened the door, he would not fire him, he needed him "Monk, where is miss Slayer"

Miroku was shocked to see his boss standing their, and to note he didn't look happy.

"Uh" Miroku didn't get to finish before Sango answered the door, her eyes landing on him and then, they narrowed,

"What do you want" She asked rather snappy,

Did the stupid girl not know who she was talking to?

"Woman"

"Yes"

"You are fired"

"Fine" She said and went to slam the door, but his foot stopped it,

She seem rather ok with the lose of her job, why was that.

"Is there something else" She looked at him,

He narrowed his eyes,

"I will be by tomorrow to pick up my and Kagome's things"

Now that was a shock,

"You may gather your things but you are not allow to touch her's"

"Wanna bet" She crossed her arm's "Kami you are a jerk, you don't even care"

What the hell was the girl talking about?

"I knew you where a jerk, but with her, with her, I though- She stopped, she was not going to do this, it would not make a difference anyway "Never mind"

"Sango let it go" Miroku said pulling her back and stepping forward, he stepped outside and shut the door.

"Your my boss so I must be careful with my words to you, however, you have hurt a close friend"

"She left me if you care to know, I did not leave her"

Miroku looked at him, "You didn't have to leave her Sesshomaru"

This confused him more, what was wrong with all these people? Why was he standing here talking about it, he could have another bitch warm his bed in no time.

Sesshomaru turned "It matter's not, be at work on time tomorrow" He spoke while walking back to his car.

Miroku watched him get in "That's the problem, you don't care" He spoke to the air,

He told his girlfriend not start anything, but she had insist her boss and best friend where meant to be.

He understood why she now had no job,

It was her fault.

Her fault that his boss was feeling so rough and her friend was crying.

Maybe his girlfriend was right, maybe Kagome and Sesshomaru did belong together, but, it was like Sesshomaru said, it didn't matter because they were done getting in the middle, it would only matter if Sesshomaru wanted it to.


End file.
